Harry Potter and the Movie
by Livexthexmagic
Summary: What happens when the trio gets their hands on a Muggle video camera? Pure fun and randomness! Please read and review!
1. The Video Camera

Hi and welcome to my fan fic, this is a very random comedy about the trio filming a movie. My friend, br0ken wings, wrote some of the beginning sections with me but as the story progresses, it becomes entirely my own. :D

**A/N: **This takes place before Half-Blood Prince

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter, the characters and so on are entirely JK Rowling's.

0o0o0o0o0o

It was the summer of their sixth year and Harry and Hermione had gone over to the Burrow for the summer. Harry and Hermione sat very bored at the kitchen table waiting for Ron to show them something.

"Ok, look at this, Dad brought it home from work. He called it a fideo gamera? It's something Muggle use to make those moving pictures that tell stories." Ron said bringing out a video camera.

"Ron that a video camera! My parents have one, Hey I have an idea let's make a movie!" Hermione suggested.

"Hey that would be fun!" Harry exclaimed.

"What should we make it about?" Ron asked.

"I dunno," Harry said, thinking of what they could do.

"Hmmm…how about we do it about…we do the past few years at Hogwarts except we play each other." Hermione suggested.

"I'm confused," Ron said scrunching up his face trying to think.

Hermione sighed, "So, like, I play Harry, Ron you play me and Harry plays Ron and we do like our 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th years." Hermione told them.

"Oh, that sounds like fun, and let's make it interesting, we won't to retakes, just go what with we first did, even if we screw up," Harry suggested.

"Ok, let's do it," Ron agreed.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stood looking in the mirror, adjusting their wigs and, in Ron's case, doing their makeup. Ron wore a wig of copper-colored hair that was bushy and thick, just like Hermione's hair, although Hermione didn't have red strands of hair hanging out. Harry had a red wig on and was busily drawing freckles on his skin, laughing at how much he looked like Ron. Hermione had to tie her hair back to fit the messy black wig on, but a bun tied tightly in the back of her head still showed. She drew a lightning shaped scar on her forehead and tried on Harry's glasses. It was surprising how much they resembled each other.

"Hold still!" Hermione begged Ron. She was dabbing blush on his cheeks, eye shadow and mascara on his eyes, and a glossy pink lipstick on his lips. "If you're going to play me in the movie, you're going to have to look pretty!" she laughed. When she was finally done, Ron looked at himself in disgust in the mirror.

"Oh my God, what have you done to me!" he shrieked, wrinkling his nose in repulsion at his girlie appearance. Harry glanced at him and began cracking up, stomping his feet and clapping with amusement. "Shut up!" Ron said angrily, slapping Harry in the back of the head and blushing furiously all the while. The trio, finally satisfied with their appearance (with the exception of Ron), walked into the cozy living room of the Burrow and set up the equipment.

"Let the film making begin!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

It will get funnier I promise, but in the meantime, any reviews?


	2. INVIET TWO HOGWART

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the review! Here's some more!

0o0o0o0o0

"Well, where do we start?" Ron asked.

"We should probably start right before Harry knows he's a wizard, at the Dursley's." Hermione suggested.

"You just want to start there because you want to be on the camera longer!" Ron shouted at Hermione.

"No I don't," Hermione fought back.

"Well that does make sense, but we don't have enough people to play all of the Dursley's and we need someone watching the camera," Harry thought.

"Hey I could go get Fred and George, they'd get a kick out of what were doing." Ron suggested.

"Yeah, ok." Harry said, and Ron rushed upstairs.

"Fred, George, do you want to come help—" There was an outbreak in laughter. "WHAT!" Ron yelled obviously not remembering he had a skirt and makeup on.

"You're wearing a skirt and makeup!" Harry heard Fred and George both laugh. "Well that's for this movie we're making, come and help us!" Ron asked.

"As long as we don't have to put on a skirt and makeup," George said.

"If not, we're in," Fred finished. Ron came down with his ears bright red.

"Well, Ron should play Petunia, since he already has the makeup on," Harry laughed. "Here just change your wig to a blonde one, and take off the Hogwarts uniform and put something else on," Harry told Ron. He changed and Harry told Fred and George what they should do. "Fred you can play Dudley and George you can play Vernon," Harry said, "Fred you'll just kneel on your knees, we'll have to find some pillows…" Harry finished.

"I don't think we have enough pillows in the house." George laughed. They did find enough pillows and stuffed them up Fred and George's costumes.

"There you look exactly like them," Harry finished. They all laughed a their ridiculous outfits and got ready for the scene. "Well let's start!" Harry said operating the camera.

Fred and George snuck into Ginny's room, stole a stuffed snake plushy, and set up the zoo scene. Fred - playing Dudley - knelt down in preparation for the shoot, George stood between him and Ron, Hermione peered into the cage, and Harry manned the camera. "Action!" he called. Growing up with Muggle, he was great at operating the camcorder-or at least found the red RECORD button-which was more than Ron, George or Fred could do.  
"Come on, Fr-I mean Dudley, and R-Petunia. Harry, just stay out of trouble and stay away from us so no one knows we know each other," George said in a dramatically low grumble sounding like Uncle Vernon's growl. He briskly swept by Hermione accompanied by Ron and Fred. Hermione stared into the cage, occasionally glancing back at the camera. "Oh my, gosh!" she dramatically cried, trying to be a good actress, but sounding very fake. "The snake just winked at me!" she turned towards the camera, putting her hands on her face, opening her eyes wide, and overall closely resembling Macaulay Culkin's "Home Alone" pose. "I think I have some sort of magical blood in me after all and that my parents weren't actually killed in a car wreck, but were killed by some sort of magical wizard!" she gasped. "I am so surprised!"

"Cut!" Harry yelled, turning off the camera just a second late and accidentally recording himself shouting, "Cut!" and Hermione taking off her wig. They were ready for the next scene now. Harry grinned, engulfed with memories of when he got his invitation to Hogwarts. He took out some paper that had a few doodles scattered on it, wrote: INVIET TWO HOGWART (ignoring Hermione's pestering about his bad spelling). Harry gave the action signal and Fred sprinkled some pieces of paper onto Hermione's head. It was extremely fake-looking what-with Fred's arm sticking into the frame and Hermione's cheesy expression. "Oh my gosh! I have just been invited to Hogwarts!" she said, emphasizing the breaks between words.  
Fred walked into the room with Ron and George (who seemed to be tired of walking on his knees) trailing behind him.

"Bye," he said lamely. Hermione grimaced at him for a moment, remembering that they couldn't redo anything.

"Wow! I guess I'm on my way to Hogwarts!" she said enthusiastically. On to scene 3, where things would get interesting…

0o0o0o0o0

I liked the writing the part where Fred and George laughed at Ron because he was wearing a skirt :p lol. By the way, thanks so much for the review, Professional Reader!

-Kat


	3. Aboard the HogwartsBoxes?

So sorry for the lack of updates! Thank you for being patient everyone! Thanks for the reviews, weirdo-onzstreets-ya and Rach! It does bring back memories doesn't it? Lol, I won't ramble and just let you have the post lol.

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, or else things like this would happen in the books…

**0o0o0o0**

Between scenes they had set up props for the next scene. They were filming the train scene, and they had found a few stray cardboard boxes that were in all different sizes and painted them red. The sloppy, dripping letters read:

_Hogwarts Express_

Mrs. Weasley had fretted about them getting paint all over, but they had managed to get it painted before Mrs. Weasley changed her mind about letting them paint at all. They lined up the boxes in two lines, each box was a compartment and between them was the lane between the compartments. Harry taught Fred and George how to work the camera, because Harry wouldn't be able to operate it seeing as he was apart of the scene. Hermione went to sit in one of the compartments. She looked as if she were a giant sitting aboard the Hogwarts Express. Fred and George yelled 'Action!' and the filming began. Harry walked down the lane making his way to the compartment where Hermione sat. He tripped on a box and grimaced remembering he couldn't redo it. He stood up again and started walking toward the compartment again. "Er—do you mind? Everywhere else is full," Harry said looking into the cardboard box. "No, go ahead," Hermione said in an unusual cheerful voice. Harry walked into the box barely fitting he tried to sit down but it proved a challenge with two people in a small box, the box was stretching from being forced to fit two people and eventually the boxed ripped. "I'm Har-Ron Weasley," Harry said quickly correcting his mistake. Extending her arm out, Hermione vigorously shook Harry's hand. "And I'm Harry," she said, slipping a small smile at Harry because she remembered her name. Ron, wig, dress, and all, got inside the box, ignoring the large rip that rippled down the side as he squeezed in.  
"Hello boys, I'm the smart-alecky, bossy, pompous Hermione," Ron said in a high-pitched voice, shooting a smug grin at Hermione who sat gaping at him. Before Hermione could fire a retort back at him, Harry spoke up.  
"Oh, look at this; we've arrived! That went fast!" he said, giving both Hermione and Ron a glance that clearly told them to stop their fighting. "Let's go!" The three climbed out of the box and stood up outside the chain of boxes, waiting for Fred and George to shout, "Cut!" so they could continue to the sorting-hat scene.

**0o0o0o0**

There you go! Hopefully I'll be getting more updates to you guys! Thanks again for the reviews and keep on reviewing:P

-Kat


	4. The Sorting Bonnet

Wow, I haven't updated in forever! Sorry guys! But I have a post for you now! Thanks for the patience…enjoy the post!

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hogwarts, A History.

**0o0o0o0**

Next they found the biggest box they could and painted Hogwarts on it. Then they found a big piece of blue paper and got another box. They put it on the blue paper and the three got in it. George yelled 'Action' again. The three were in the box and a line was attatched to the box and Fred pulled the rope so it would be like the boat crossing the lake.   
"Gosh, you guys are heavy!" Fred whispered. George moved his hand in front of his throat signaling to Fred to stop talking. The box moved slowly and it looked like it was about to rip so Ron grabbed the rope and tried to help Fred move the boat across. It stopped and they tried to get out, the only problem was they all tried to get out at once. The box tipped over spilling everyone out of the box.  
"Ron! Get off of my leg!" Harry said. Everybody stood up and Ron had to adjust his wig because some of his fiery red hair was showing.  
"Wow, this is a beautiful castle!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"How do we get inside?" Harry asked Hermione quietly.  
"Like this," She said and stepped over the box wall into the box. Once again the box didn't fit all three of them and it was extremely crowded. George yelled cut, and they all got out of the box.

After an extensive search for a hat remotely resembling the Sorting Hat, all they were able to find was a frilly bonnet with laces and flowers lining it, obviously belonging to Mrs. Weasley. "This'll have to work," groaned Ron, trying it on. "Before we start, Fred, you should play Malfoy. Just get a blonde wig on and put a ton of slimy grease on it," Ron laughed. Fred, with much reluctance, walked away to get ready.

"Action!" George yelled and immediately, the film-making began. George, in his best imitation of the Sorting Hat, began to recite the famous song it sung every year. "Uh… roses are red, violets are blue, I get to choose the house just right for you!" he said, muffling his laughter as best he could.

Harry tried on the hat first. "Gryffindor!" George cried from behind the camera. Then Ron stepped up, but fell onto the ground as a result of Hermione sticking out her legs and making him trip. She grinned at him, her eyes full with triumph at her sweet revenge. George kept his hand on his mouth to muffle his booming laughter. "Gryff.. Gryff… Gryffindor!" George said between giggles as Ron tried on the hat.

"Move Potter, I'm better than you because my dad's a death eater, and I'm smelly, greasy, and Snape's class pet," Fred mimicked Draco as he shoved Hermione aside to get to the hat. He set it on his head and without even a moment's hesitation, George boomed, "Slytherin!" Hermione sat down on the stool, placed the hat on her head, and George once again yelled, "Gryffindor!" Now that sorting was over, they were ready to film the next chapter of their life.


End file.
